


Remember

by SpicklePock



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicklePock/pseuds/SpicklePock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before 'The Rebel Flesh'. Prompt: Any, any, ...remember, no matter where you go, there you are. (Buckaroo Bonzai), from comment_fic on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember

The Doctor stared at the screen, watching the two words flash as they fought for dominance, his suspicions creeping ominously in the back of his mind. He looked over at Amy and Rory, sat together, laughing, happy. He did not want to ruin their happiness, but something very wrong was going on and he needed to get to the bottom of it before it was too late.

Amy looked up, catching his eyes and calling him over. "Doctor, tell Rory that I'm telling the truth."

He pulled his lips into a smile, attempting to forget his worries for now, he wanted to let them have their happiness for a while longer. He would deal with it later.

"Of course you are right, how could you ever think that she wasn't, Rory? You know your wife, never wrong, that one." he gave Rory a pointed look. Rory had learnt long ago that it is so much easier to just agree with whatever she said, but sometimes, when she talked about all the unbelievable things they had done that Rory hadn't been around to see, he was very disbelieving and needed to be reminded.

"Yes... Yes, of course." Rory exaggerated a nod, catching his meaning easily. 

Amy just laughed at them both, "you boys!" she sighed, pulling them both into a hug. "What's wrong, Doctor? I know you've had something on your mind for days."

His suspicious thoughts rose quickly to the front of his mind as his smile fell off his face. He pulled back from the hug, eyes searching Amy's, trying to look for a clue that would tell him once and for all whether he was right or wrong.

"Oh, Pond."

"Doctor?"

"I want you to remember something very important for me."

"Wha- Important? Yes... Sure, I suppose..."

"I want you to remember..." He grabbed Amy's right hand and placed it over one of his hearts, grabbing Rory's left hand, he placed it over the other. With his left hand, he took Rory's right, the palm of his hand resting on the back of Rory's with their fingers interlocked and then placed it on Amy's chest, directly over her heart, he repeated the same with Amy's left hand and his right, over Rory's heart. "...Remember, no matter where you go," he squeezed both of their hands, "there you are. And no matter what happens, there you will stay. Always."

"Doctor? What is this about? You're scaring me. What's going to happen?"

He forced another smile, knowing, deep down, it was already too late. "You'll know soon enough, Pond's, you'll know soon enough." He only wished that it didn't have to happen at all. But as all things set in Time, it had too, but for now, all he could do was prepare. He had an investigation to complete.


End file.
